Welcome to Camp Meadowcroak (Thevideotour1's version)
Welcome to Camp Meadowlark is a custom Nickelodeon film and is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover movie released in theaters on December 1, 1996. This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. Plot Ishtar's summer camp trip turns scary when her friends start disappearing and the Winkster begins lurking in the woods at night. Ishtar plots revenge on the dinos when they announce a manhunt out on a female camper. Movie Plot Cast *Kylo Ren *Baby Bop *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Dracula (Grant George) *Ronald (Simon Gregson) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Eggleston (Jonathan Lipnicki) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Blondell (Sammy Rodman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Niall (Chris Wilding) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Maria (Alison Hildeth) *Becky (Tress MacNeille) *Ghostface Songs #The Wheels on the Bus #The Caissons Are Rolling Along #A-Camping We Will Go #The Winkster Song #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Ants are Marching #Music of the Night #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "On the Move". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *Production for this video took place in June 1996. Film Edits Nickelodeon airing and Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version: WDMC Rarity, PBS and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version: *Before Maria screams while having a snakebite in her hand, Ishtar's line "You're joking, right?" is not said. *A scene of Ishtar asking Barney about his counselor clothes has been cut. Columbia TriStar Home Video Rarity *A scene of D.W. listening to Crazy Bus in the bunkhouse has been deleted. Quotes Quote 1: *(the girls enter the bunkhouse) *Tosha: I'm supposed to sleep in here!? *Min: Who's gonna sleep anyway? We're gonna stay up all night. *(D.W. listens to the Crazy Bus song on her CD player) *Julie: AAH! Whether we like it or not! *Man: (singing) Riding up, riding down, driven by a funny clown. *Ishtar: This song stinks! *Man: (singing) Wacky, goony, goofy, spoony, high as a plane or baloony. *(D.W. dances to the song) *(the girls cover their ears, screaming) *Ishtar: D.W., TURN THAT OFF!! *Blondell: D.W., THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!! TURN IT OFF!! *Man: (singing) It's a crazy bus, not a schmaltzy bus. *Kristen: TURN IT OFF, WILL YOU?!! *(D.W. turns off the CD player) *Muffy: D.W., don't listen to that loud music in the bunkhouse. *D.W.: Oh. This song is called "Crazy Bus". I like to listen to it all the time. *Francine: Forget the music, all right. *Min: Yeah. There are lots of rules here in -- *Ishtar: Maria, come over here. *Maria: Now what is it? (she walks over Ishtar) Ishtar. You've got cookies from mom? *Ishtar: Actually, they're from dad. Help yourself. (she gives her cookies to Maria) *Maria: Thank you. *Muffy: Bottom bunk. *(Maria throws the jar of cookies on the bed and put her suitcase under the bed) *Ishtar: Hey, who's this silly fellow? *Tosha: Nobody knows much about him but I heard he got two kids last summer. *Ishtar: (chuckles) You're joking, right? *(Maria is gasping, having a snakebite in her hand) *Min: What's wrong, Maria?! Not enough chips in your cookies?! *(Maria screaming) *Muffy: Oh, no! Look! *(cuts to a shot of a snake) *Girls: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Maria gets bitten by a snake) *(cuts back to the girls) *D.W.: Snake!! *Maria: It bit me! It bit me! *Ishtar: Grab one end! *Min: Of the snake?! *Ishtar: Of the sheet! *(the girls grab one end of the sheet and twists) *Ishtar: Tosha, get the window! Tosha! *Tosha: Okay! (she opens the window) *(the girls throw the sheet out the window) *Maria: Ow! It really hurts! *Ishtar: Are you all right, Maria? *Maria: I'm fine, but my hand is swollen. Do you think you can get me to a doctor, or a nurse or something? *Ishtar: Don't worry. It will go away soon. *(Maria panting) *(Kylo Ren opens the door) *Maria: (screams) AAH!! *Kylo Ren: Okay, who threw the fucking sheet out the window? *Cherie: (points to Maria) Maria did. *Muffy: You're the counselor!!? *Kylo Ren: Yes, I am. I'm gonna be your counselor today. *D.W.: This is gonna be great! *Ishtar: Wait a minute. Why are you fucking dressed like that take the mask off? *Kylo Ren: Because counselors wear clothes that people wear in the summer and stop using that language. *Muffy: That sounds great!! *Julie: Look, Kylo, we gotta get this girl to the nurse. *Francine: Yeah. Maria's got a snakebite in her hand ... and it hurts. *Kylo Ren: Why'd you throw a god damn perfectly clean sheet out the window? *Julie: There was a snake in it. It bit Maria. *Kylo Ren: Really? I will get that snake to kill you! *Blondell: A bandage. *Cherie: Well, we gotta get the poison out. *Ishtar: Yeah. It was that boo-boo that was on her hand. *Kylo Ren: Oh, really?! You think you know more than me? Now you girls get ready. We got campfire at 1900. *Blondell: You mean just the girls? *Kylo Ren: No. Both girls and boys. *Ishtar: Wow! That means everybody will be at the campfire at 1900! *Muffy: You said it! *Maria: But, Kylo Ren, I wanna see the nurse. *Kylo Ren: What nurse? *Ishtar: There's no nurse. *Kylo Ren: No. *Min: Why not? *Kylo Ren: Because there are doctors and nurses at the hospital who can take care of you. What do you think, Becky runs a camp for idiots?! Now I want you to wash the baby's arm, and then wrap it. (he throws a gauze to Ishtar) She'll be fine. *Ishtar: Well, all right. Quote 2: *(Becky is serving porridge at the table. She puts it in Arthur's bowl) *Arthur: Ew! Gross! What kind of food is that?! *Binky: It's porridge. *Arthur: Porridge, huh? That's what Goldilocks eats. Remember when she goes inside the bears' house and eats the porridge? *Buster: Yeah. I remember it. It's called "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". *Brain: Right. Porridge is a kind of breakfast food. It's made with crushed cereal in milk or water. *Arthur: Yeah. I know what I mean, but I never tried this type of stuff before. *Buster: Yeah. *(cuts to the man and the child dinosaurs eating breakfast) *(Ishtar, Muffy, Francine, and Julie arrive) *Ishtar: Kylo Ren. Maria's gone. *Kylo Ren: Well, if it isn't the little Eagle scout. Why aren't you girls at the table? *Ishtar: Look. Have you seen Maria? *Kylo Ren: Go back to your table. This one's for men only. *Muffy: Right, but you are counselors. *Kylo Ren: We are. Now you'd better get back there and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. *Ishtar: Is she okay? *Francine: Yeah. Her stuff is gone. *Ishtar: Did Becky send her home? *Kylo Ren: Yeah. Maybe. *(Kylo Ren laughing) *Muffy: Forget it, Ishtar. Let's go. Come on. *Ishtar: I wanna find out what happened to Maria. *Baby Bop: Gosh, Kylo Ren. You've got a bunch of whiny jerks this summer! *Ishtar: Where is she, Kylo? *Kylo Ren: Maria's not here, Ishtar. So I guess maybe she's somewhere else. Satisfied? *Ishtar: Satisfied?! Kylo Ren! *(Kylo Ren continues eating his breakfast) *Francine: Becky must've sent her home. I mean, her hand was pretty swollen. *Ishtar: Then, why can't Kylo Ren tell us what's going on? *Muffy: Counselors are supposed to talk about bad stuff. *Julie: Yeah. It might give us poor little kids bad dreams. *Kylo Ren: (slamming his lightsaber) Okay, everybody! Get your face outta your bowls and listen up! Who's up for a serious game of baseball?! *Kids: Yeah! *Kylo Ren: Well, let's go! *Muffy: Come on, Ishtar. *Ishtar: The guy's bad news. *Francine: Forget about him. Let's play some ball. *Ishtar: Well, all right. (she is still sitting there) I need to concentrate. Quote 3: *(Muffy and Francine are canoeing) *(Ishtar comes to the lake and sees Muffy and Francine) *Ishtar: Girls!! Muffy!! Francine!! *Muffy: Hey, Ishtar, get a paddle and swim on out -- it's great!!! *Ishtar: Becky says there's no Julie! *Francine: What?! *Ishtar: No Julie!! *Francine: I can't hear you! *(Kylo Ren blows whistle) *Kylo Ren: What are you doing?! Get back here! You're supposed to wear life jackets! *Muffy: Ah, we're fine! *Kylo Ren: I need you two to paddle the boat now! *(Muffy and Francine ignore Kylo Ren's advice and continue canoeing) *Kylo Ren: Ishtar, put it on. *Ishtar: It's not fitting. *Kylo Ren: Here. Lemme help you. (he chokes her with it) Put this on!! (he throws a life jacket at Muffy and Francine) *(the life jacket did not aim the boat, but lands into the water) *Muffy and Francine: (screaming) AAH!!! (they fall into the water) *Kylo Ren: You're hopeless!!! *Muffy: Ren, I'm not a good swimmer!! *Kylo Ren: You don't hafta be, you pipsqueak. The life jacket. *Francine: HEEEEEEELP!!! *Kylo Ren: He's faking' it. *Ishtar: Francine, hang on to the canoe. Don't panic. *Francine: HEEEEEEELP!!! (she goes into the water) *Muffy: Don't worry, Francine! I'll save you! (she goes into the water and finds Francine) *Ishtar: That is it. I'm going' in. *Kylo Ren: What are you talking about?! You wanna go under, too?! *Ishtar: Kylo. *Kylo Ren: (tries to grab Ishtar) No. *Ishtar: Kylo. *Kylo Ren: Ishtar, no! *Ishtar: (lets go of Kylo Ren and falls into the water) This isn't good. *Kylo Ren: Didn't I tell you "no"?! *Ishtar: What's wrong with you?! What's with all this shouting?! *Kylo Ren: Listen to me! You'd better get back up here or else I'm gonna bring you up here! *Ishtar: Leave me alone! *Kylo Ren: Ishtar, that's not very nice! Phew! Okay. I was never here. *Ishtar: Kylo Ren! *Kylo Ren: I never saw any of this. *Ishtar: You're not supposed to leave 'em out here! *Kylo Ren: I was back at the lodge. (he walks out out) *Ishtar: Kylo Ren!! (she goes into the water and look for Muffy and Francine. She can't breathe) Somebody help me please! HEEEEEEELP!! KYLO!! BECKY!! (she continues goes into the water, but still can't find Muffy and Francine) MUFFY!! FRANCINE!! Huh?!! Where is everybody?!! Transcript Previews